


One Reason Not To Say Sorry

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes Mistakes (Supernatural), Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Dean Winchester is Not Oblivious, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unhappy Castiel (Supernatural), even if it means hurting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Dean has a reason for the things he does.He doesn’t just do them for the fun of it.It’s like cooking eggs so you don’t get salmonella.It’s simple. A throw away step, but without it people would die.And that’s why the reason Dean won’t apologise to Cass is the exhaust vent in the bunker’s kitchen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	One Reason Not To Say Sorry

Dean has a reason for the things he does.

He doesn’t just do them for the fun of it.

It’s like cooking eggs so you don’t get salmonella.

It’s simple. A throw away step, but without it people would die.

And that’s why the reason Dean won’t apologise to Cass is the exhaust vent in the bunker’s kitchen.

…

Dean is walking on air. Jack is back. No strings attached. He finally doesn’t have an angel pounding away at his skull. Everything is settled and Dean is going to reward himself with some pie.

The thing about the bunker is that there are vents everywhere. Stuff leading out to the surface and sometimes… sometimes words pass through them. Like Sam as he muttered to himself about dumping Dean’s bacon. Like Jack laughing as he played with his food instead of eating it.

Dean stops in his tracks as Jack’s voice flows through the vents. Faint and almost drowned out by the blood rushing past his ears.

“Remind me why we can’t tell Sam and Dean? They deserve to know. And you deserve to be happy.”

Cass’ low mumbling reply comes out garbled to his ears.

But Dean knows what it means instinctively what that means. Cass made a deal.

…

“I don’t think there’s anything left to say.” Cass’ voice is sad, resigned… lost.

Dean nods. Nothing helpful anyway.

…

Dean has a reason for the things he does.

He doesn’t just do them for the fun of it.

It’s like cooking eggs so you don’t get salmonella.

It’s simple. A throw away step, but without it people would die.

Dean knows Cass better than anyone. He knows what would make Cass happy. He has to keep that from him, now, more than ever.

And that’s why the reason Dean won’t apologise to Cass; is the exhaust vent in the bunker’s kitchen.


End file.
